


他们捕到一条鱼

by Marka2357



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Heavy Angst, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Charles Xavier, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt/Comfort, I have a thing for mermen, Identity Issues, M/M, Merman Erik Lehnsherr, Protective Erik, Underwater Sex, no it's not, there is always a happy ending, 人外, 人鱼万/牧师查, 水下作业, 海鲜炖肉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marka2357/pseuds/Marka2357
Summary: 他们捕到一条怪鱼，年轻的随船牧师查尔斯·泽维尔决定救它。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

***

他们捕到一条怪鱼，并与它斗争了四天三夜。

在被尖锐纠缠的渔网绞缠住之后，这力大无穷的怪物拖曳着鱼钩和那带倒刺的网朝海底一路冲刺，拽着巨大的渔船往风暴深处逃窜，与数十个海员展开了一场近乎势均力敌的搏斗。有的水手认为它是一种较娇小的昂贵的鲸鱼，还有人说这分明是一位海神——因为它的举动带着类人的愤怒与凶狠。他们由着它在海底翻腾打转，但始终不让它挣脱牵拉鱼身的绳索与渔网。它的力气一天比一天小，游得也一天比一天浅，直到第四日清晨，年轻的随船牧师查尔斯·泽维尔在海面上看到了那东西的尾鳍。

至少有四英尺长——那两片分开的尾鳍，在阳光下像海面本身那样粼粼闪耀，简直如同洒满碎钻石的天鹅绒布。巨大的鱼尾如利刃切割皮肉般撕破海面，湿淋淋的，近乎青黑，半透明的尾鳍一侧布满鲜血。它痛苦地高高抬起，又猛地拍入浪里，溅出巨大的水花。

缠斗持续了一整个白天。到傍晚时分，它反倒越发凶猛；几次撞向渔船，狂怒的尾巴咚咚敲击钢铁船板，仿佛誓要与之同归于尽。

不过，显然，不管它是海神、鲸鱼，亦或海怪，都无法与海洋的新征服者相抗争。在天擦黑的时候，船员们欢呼着转动轮轴——血淋淋的渔网包裹巨大的鱼尾，从浪花中浮现出来。查尔斯默默计数它的长度，发现那条尾巴足有十几英尺，几乎像一条蛇，但又比蛇要粗壮有力，怪不得它几乎可以掀翻海船。一个水手被派下去确保鱼的完整，不至于让它的某一部分飘落出去成为鲨鱼的美食。几分钟后，他们听见水手发出一声惊叫。

“这是个人！”他的话句文法通顺，却丝毫不合逻辑，声音既兴奋又恐惧，“它——他还活着！”

***

他们捕到一条人鱼，查尔斯偷偷去探望了他。

因为所有生灵都值得获得上帝的福祉，小牧师觉得他可能伤得不轻，也许一点温柔的祷告会使他好起来。更何况，哪个年轻的男孩也无法抗拒窥伺魔法生物的欲望。他在午夜沿着潮湿打滑的台阶走下去，钻进禁闭的水牢。查尔斯悄悄推开铁门，看见一片巨大的尾鳍。

海中的东西在陆地上时总会显得更大。

查尔斯在海面上见到它时，只觉得它美丽宽阔，可此时它沾着污泥血迹平铺在湿漉漉的地面上，却显得无与伦比的巨大，足以让人感到恐惧。牧师的目光扫过那两片流血的尾鳍，顺着流畅的线条向上攀爬，看见布满收敛鳞片的整条尾巴。它盘踞在狭小的牢房里，四周的烛台和一切悬挂的东西都歪歪扭扭的掉到了地上，应该是它昨天晚上挣扎时打落的。这样的尾巴当然可以赋予它这样的力量。

进门之前，查尔斯犹豫了一下，毫不怀疑自己脆弱的肉体凡躯顷刻间就能被这尾巴击得粉碎。但稍作观察之后，他就发现它安一动不动，仿佛主人已经沉沉睡去。何况，水手们也说过他们把他“钉”起来了。天知道那是什么意思。

查尔斯走了进去。他举高手里的烛台，让模糊的光晕映亮湿冷阴暗的水牢，直到此时，那人鱼上半身的形影才渐渐从黑暗中浮动出来，仿佛从海水里现身一般。

一个男人被拴在那里——一个正常的、完整的、大小普通的男人。没有怪模怪样的鳞片，也没有古怪的腮。他和查尔斯想象的海怪全然不同——只是一个男人而已。脖颈上挂着铁项圈，双手被拷在一起。他的身体很完美，肌肤好像在月光下那样苍白而有点微微的闪烁，那有力的肩膀的型状，纤窄但不单薄的腰肢的样子，肌肉在皮肤下绷紧的形态，让他看上去几乎像一尊质地细腻的雕塑。当然，几秒种后，查尔斯就发现了他不同寻常之处——在他腰部以下，连接着青黑的鱼尾。

一根沾满鲜血的漆黑长钉贯穿尾巴根部，将它固定在墙上。钉他的人显然是位行家，人鱼显然因此无力再挥动他那健壮的长尾巴。当查尔斯又朝他走近一步时，那条尾巴只虚弱地抽动了一下。他抬起头来，望向人鱼的脸。

他睡着。

多奇怪，他的身体那样强健，沾满斗争的血污，可阖上的双眼却使人感到如此的安宁，几乎像沉睡的婴儿一样，惊醒他一定会被看作是种罪过。人鱼俊美的面容有一种古雅的气度，轮廓精致，却带着天然的荒蛮野性。他被钉在墙上的姿态很容易使人联想到世界上最伟大的那次献祭。任何人都会被这副情景打动，至少任何陆地上的生灵都从未见过如此之力与如此之美。

查尔斯几乎是被牵动着朝人鱼慢慢走来，毫不怀疑这正是造物主存在的证据。他想象着他在漆黑的深海中游动的画面，美丽的尾鳍完全张开，那该是多么尊严又动人的景象。只有无穷尽的海洋能容纳这样的生灵，而不是这肮脏的、寒冷的牢房。

我们做了什么？……“上帝，”查尔斯轻声说，“这可真是一桩罪孽。”

***

他们捕到一条鱼，查尔斯决定救他。

“这显然是异教的怪物，”他跟船长说，一边打扮整齐，给自己穿上黑白的礼拜服，脖子上带好十字架，“所以我想我得下去，为他念诵圣母经。”

“噢，查尔斯，”船长露出微笑，“你真好心。但它也许活不了多久，而且等一靠岸去，我们就会把它卖掉。”

“所以我得抓紧时间。”查尔斯颤声道。

他急忙忙地走下昨晚走过的那些湿台阶——这次速度快了一点，因为他知道人鱼盘踞的尾巴被钉得牢牢的，让他不必担心自己会被袭击。一下到水牢里，查尔斯就把那本包好书角的小小《圣经》揣进口袋里，从另一个口袋掏出他先前藏好的药膏和手帕。他还带了几块面包和一只苹果。

人鱼醒着。

他的眼睛是绿色的。这是查尔斯的第一个念头。他看起来很生气。这是他的第二个念头。

在他们目光交接的一瞬间，那盘踞在地上的巨大尾鳍就不安地震颤起来，好像随时会开始狂怒地挥舞，把查尔斯抽打进海里去。人鱼凶悍的眼神表明他显然有这样的企图——但他失败了。只是轻轻的一甩尾巴，钉进他骨缝里的那根长钉就发挥了它的作用，人鱼用尽全力，尾鳍也只能疼痛地在原地微微抽搐，血从长钉上无法愈合的伤口中渗出来。

“嘘，不要乱动，”查尔斯低声道，“别怕，我不会伤害你。”

这是句蠢话。对方脸上的神情可以勉强被描述为轻蔑，而跟恐惧根本沾不上边。瞧他那副样子，不像是被关进地牢，倒像是坐在深海的王座。借着小窗外透来的一点日光，查尔斯终于看清了他身体上累累的伤痕，带倒刺的渔网与足以穿透鲨鱼脑袋的鱼叉在他尾巴上留下了巨大的伤口，血肉从鳞片下翻出来。他上身的情况要稍好一些，查尔斯猜想他挣扎时一定用尾巴保护了自己较为脆弱的部分。

牧师一边接近他，一边强烈地意识到这生灵的古怪，意识到这乃是另一种活物，与人类几乎毫无干系。他是如此强大，上身修长，而若那条尾巴完全舒展开来，他应该足有十几英尺那么高——与一只成年鲸鲨一样长。查尔斯离他越近，越觉得自己的渺小，也越觉得他此刻的可怜。囚笼可不能把海洋里的神祗禁锢于地面。

他脸上愤怒的神情让查尔斯不敢凑得太近，而且他也很怕他再挣扎起来，那枚疼痛的长钉看起来可不是那么好受。于是他只往前走了一小步，接着半跪下来，查看人鱼蜷缩在地上的尾巴。

“我现在要给你涂药膏了。”小牧师大声说，声音在狭窄的牢房里回荡不休。自言自语固然有些傻气，尤其在对方是一只鱼的情况下，但查尔斯觉得这样会显得比较有礼貌，“你听不懂，是吗？没关系。放心，这会让你觉得好受很多……”他沾满药膏的食指和中指贴到了那滑滑的鳞片上。它们看上去粗糙又锋利，实际上触感却很光洁，湿淋淋的，又滑又凉。

半透明的美丽尾鳍在地面上难受地拍打起来，因为那枚钉子的限制而幅度很小，只溅起一些脏兮兮的水花，但足够让查尔斯意识到那条长长的尾巴已经在自己身边围了一圈，一旦恢复了行动力，他蛮可以立刻把小牧师卷起来勒死，或一下击碎，就像他在海底挣扎时对船底的钢板做的那样。

“你知道，在我小时候，曾经听说人鱼会勾引过路的水手。”查尔斯道。

他这样说着，鼓起勇气与那条鱼对视，尽力无视他那凶狠的目光，“他们的歌声是如此动听，面容是如此美丽，以至于没人能阻挡他们的魅力。”

他没有再挣动，伤痕累累的尾巴在查尔斯的指腹下微微颤动，仿佛有人碾碎了黑曜石、钻石和各色的珠宝，然后均匀地撒到了他形状规则的鳞片上，那些伤口和血迹也只显得它更加强健动人。任谁也不会忍心在上面留下伤痕。

“不过，我可从没想过自己会见到真的人鱼。”他继续说，觉得自己的声音能起到一点安抚的效用，“你当然非常美丽，但我怀疑你根本勾引不到船员。”查尔斯朝他的尾巴咧嘴一笑，“即使你还一句话都没说，我已经感觉到你是条脾气相当坏的鱼了。”

人鱼瞥了他一眼，侧过脸去。

“这种态度可魅惑不到谁。”查尔斯评论道。他站起身来，活动一下因久跪而麻木的双腿。这一次，他直接走到了人鱼面前。后者这次没有剧烈挣扎，显然药膏起了作用。不过他依旧警惕地转回眼睛，盯着青年牧师的一举一动。那根钉子下的伤口血流不止，在地下聚成了一个小小的血泊。但查尔斯知道自己一个人没法把它从墙上拔出来。

“我想你上身也需要涂一点，”查尔斯小心翼翼道，“会很痛，不过……”这意味着他们两个之间的距离会大大缩小，查尔斯也就有了被咬断手指的危险。他上身的伤口状况很糟，肌肤发红，有感染的征兆。牧师犹豫着，最后决定不论如何都要为他上药——反正他被拴得严严实实。

但在这样做之前，人鱼突然朝他侧过脸来。

起先，查尔斯以为他要咬自己——他那整齐的牙齿可确实锋利非常。他脖颈的铁链响了几下，查尔斯嗅见一股海水的腥味，他们的脸贴得如此之近，人鱼那浓密卷翘得近乎华丽的睫毛就要扫到他的鼻尖了。他看起来俊美又邪恶，压低的眉峰和灰绿的眼珠有一瞬间让小牧师感到恐惧得难以呼吸。可接着，他听见人鱼轻轻吸了几口气，鼻尖蹭着牧师柔软的鬈发。然后查尔斯意识到他不是想要伤害自己。

他在 **闻** 他。

查尔斯怔住了，不确定这是否是鱼之间的社交礼仪，他呆呆地站在那，感受着自己的头发被人鱼的鼻尖一次次拱起，犹豫着自己是不是也需要这样嗅回去。他们对视了几秒钟，然后人鱼把目光从他脸上移开了。

啊。查尔斯想，这是准许的意思。

人鱼的肌肤冰冷，几乎像一具湿漉漉的尸体，但触感又柔韧鲜活。查尔斯认真地用干净的手帕为他擦去伤口里的砂砾和铁锈，然后涂抹上止血的药膏。在这期间，人鱼一直转着脑袋望向一侧，不时因疼痛绷紧身体，但他始终没发出声音。

“好啦，”最后，查尔斯说，“希望这能让你好起来。”人鱼把眼睛转回来。“我给你带了点吃的。”小牧师把面包和苹果从他多口袋的礼拜服里翻出来，“你需要吃点东西。我知道你应该喜欢吃鱼……或者别的什么，但我只有这个。给。”

他没有表露出兴趣。查尔斯也并不敢把手臂举得更近，最后他把那些吃的摆在了旁边的地上。这做法很荒唐，因为人鱼的手、嘴巴和尾巴都够不着它们。但查尔斯还是把它们放在那儿了。他在水牢里多待了一会儿，为他做了祈祷，给他念了《圣母经》。在这期间，鱼一直侧着脸，仿佛查尔斯的祷告是一种噪音。等这一切都完成之后，查尔斯站起身来，打算离去。人鱼这才吝啬地分给他一个眼神。

“我明天还会来的。”查尔斯说，“上帝保佑你，我的朋友。”

他的新朋友再次转过脸去。此时天色已经昏暗下来，一切都被倾斜的光打出长长的模糊的影子。查尔斯这才发觉他一直侧着头是为了凝望牢房里那个圆圆小小的窗户：从那儿能看见一小点海水和天空。

***

他们捕到一条鱼，然后查尔斯梦见了它。

查尔斯知道自己喜欢男人。他确切地明白这一点，在寄宿男校时他就发现了这件事。当然，不必说，一发现自己将要成为传教士，他就把这层欲望强压了下去——到目前为止，他做得还不错。

或者说他自认为如此。

查尔斯面朝下地在海里漂浮，仿佛一具惬意的浮尸。他眼前是柔软漆黑的大海，背后是则是金色的太阳。尽管他的大脑此刻昏昏沉沉，但查尔斯已经知道会有好事发生，他的心脏里挤满了甜蜜的预感，大睁着双眼凝视洋流涌动的海面。

一条鱼尾拂过他的面颊。

查尔斯露出笑容，转动眼睛。半透明的尾鳍完全展开着在他身侧摆动，形状对称，在波光粼粼的海面上呈现一种奇妙的蓝紫色，你可以看见上面对称的血管。如此洁净，几乎要与海水本身融为一体。那尾鳍从他面颊上拂过，接着是柔韧强健的鱼尾。完美的流线型，鳞片紧密光洁，毫无瑕疵，被海水洗净了血迹与伤痕。

人鱼。那条人鱼。——他的人鱼。

他像一条剑鱼那样倏忽而过，接着又摇摆着尾巴浮上海面。查尔斯随他一起抬起头来，他们的头发都湿淋淋的，人鱼的睫毛上挂着水珠。他的身体是如此完美，每一寸肌肉都强健有力而线条流畅，他的脊背与腰肢是一首肌骨写就的诗。他身上没有血痕，康健又强大，俊美的脸上神采奕奕，不带笑容，却洋溢希望。当他在海中游动时，闪烁的鳞片切割开沉闷的黑暗的水流，完全展开的巨大尾鳍优雅地上下摆动，轻盈的姿态正像一位君临故土的神祗。

查尔斯被他紧拥着坠入深海，手指抚摸着他的手臂，手臂揽住他的脖颈。他亲吻那薄薄的嘴唇，偏过头来时能看见那条美丽的鱼尾在他们身后摆动。串串气泡从他口中涌出，但他并不觉得难以呼吸，恰恰相反，他好像第一次意识到了如何呼吸。他们喘息着拥抱在一起，从嘴唇到腹部都紧紧相贴，人鱼那富有韵律的摆动尾巴的动作正像是一种明显的邀请……

查尔斯醒了过来。

他拼命喘息着，好像真的刚从海底浮出来一样，眼前黑暗的舱室简直在旋转，他手指间仿佛还残存着那种滑凉的触感，腿间也湿漉漉的。几秒钟后，查尔斯发现这是因为自己的被窝湿了。这是一次梦遗。他坐起来，把脸埋进手里，努力调整着呼吸。又过了半分钟，他听见与自己共享一间船舱的小水手也醒来了。

“查尔斯？”他点亮了昏暗的煤油灯，看见牧师正蜷缩在床上，“你没事吧？”

查尔斯无法摆脱梦境在自己眼前留下的幻影，只好尽力睁开眼睛，僵硬地摇摇头。他的目光落在那煤油灯旁边。

“那是什么？”他问，试图转移话题。

“什么？”小水手揉着眼睛，“哦，那个……那是肖恩送给我的。他们从怪物身上弄下来的，”他把床头那片粼粼闪光的青色鱼鳞拿起来，“好漂亮，是不是？我想也许能值一些钱。”

查尔斯清醒过来了，“上帝，”他说，“一定很疼。”

“什么很疼？”

“他——这是什么时候的事？”

“他们每天晚上都会去撬一些下来。”水手说。

“每天晚上？”牧师立刻掀开被子从床上跳了下来，赤脚站在冰凉潮湿的木地板上，“天哪。”他说，“这不行——”

“查尔斯？”他的室友也从床上坐了起来。

“我得出去一趟。”查尔斯叫道。他跑到床边开始穿靴子，打颤的手指把鞋带系得乱七八糟，“我需要确认……他们不能……”


	2. Chapter 2

蓝眼睛的青年站在楼梯当中，看起来像只迷路的羊羔。他刚刚从甲板上一路跑了下来，柔软的泡袖衬衫被海风吹得鼓鼓囊囊，此时左手举着一枝烛火，长而窄的面容只映出一半轮廓，颇大的鼻子弧度优美，形影在昏暗的烛光下闪动。

三个水手正站在水牢里，抬头望着他。

“你想要什么？”一个人问，他手里拿着几片亮闪闪、云母似的鱼鳞，另一只手拿着一把带血的铁锨，“你来错地方了，小子。”

查尔斯出来得太匆忙，风从领口和没掖好的裤管中直灌进去，让他的身子直打颤。但他勇敢地往前走了两步。里面太黑。他还是看不见人鱼。他能听见尾鳍愤怒地敲击地板的声音，镣铐也不安地哗啦作响。

“你们在做什么？”他问。

“没做什么。”一个人说。

“那是鱼鳞吗？”

“怎么，你想要一片吗？”

“不，不，”查尔斯说，“只是我得提醒你们，人鱼属于每个船员，没人有权在他身上讨额外的好处。”

那几个水手扭过脸来瞧着对方，又看看查尔斯，接着一齐爆发出一阵大笑。那刺耳的响动在狭窄的水牢里回荡不止，震动着墙壁。查尔斯握紧拳头。

“老天，”一个水手叫起来，“别自找没趣，亲爱的。”

“如果你们继续这样做，”查尔斯抬高声音，“船长也许会很想知道这样的状况。”

“哦，是吗？”离他最近的那个问，他已经没在笑了，那张被甲板的日光晒得像牛皮纸般的脸凑近了瞧着查尔斯，“你要报告船长吗，小子？”

“我希望不用那样做。”查尔斯轻声说。

他勇敢地和他们对视着。那个水手往前走了几步，牧师没有后退，但他的身子本能地紧绷起来。查尔斯感把拳头握得更紧，打算在发生冲突的时候先出拳。他还从没和人格斗过。但他猜只要他打得够稳——

水手朝他扑了过来。查尔斯往旁边闪开，结果手里的蜡烛被人一把打翻了，烛火熄灭在湿漉漉的地面。接着就有人揪起他的衣领防止他滚落下台阶，浆得过硬的布料勒紧了他的喉咙。他拼命眨着眼睛，想适应突如其来的黑暗，一边掐紧了揪住他领口的那只手，在他来得及挥拳反击之前，颧骨就挨了沉重的一击。

这一下让金色和白色的星星一瞬间在他眼前炸开来。查尔斯努力试图喘过气，他眯起眼睛，可是什么也看不见。

“你还以为自己是个少爷呢，对不对？”一个人粗声粗气道，“泽维尔少爷？”

他终于恢复了说话的能力，于是恼火道，“我不——”

他挨了第二拳。

他整个脑袋都侧过去，厉害地磕在冰凉的台阶上，查尔斯没法再发出声音了。他能觉出自己傻乎乎地张着嘴，剧痛让他下意识地想要蜷缩起来，可身体却另有自己的主意。他一定是滚落到了水牢里，因为他面颊突然之间贴住了湿漉漉的地板，还能闻见一股浓重的血腥味。他不确定那是人鱼的，还是他自己的。

呼吸，查尔斯。他想。呼吸。他努力着，双手扒住地面，想要抬起头来。有人站到他身边，蹲下来，查尔斯能看见他的脏兮兮的靴子。然后他的头发被揪扯着，他抬起头来。

“听好了，可爱的查尔斯，”一个人说，“现在，向我保证你不会跟船长去告状。”

其中一个水手提着一盏煤油灯。等查尔斯的眼睛适应了光明之后，他终于看清了周围的景象。水手托德那鼓凸的眼睛正紧盯着他，而他自己跌倒在一片海水与血水中，在离他们一英尺的地方，人鱼的尾鳍正不安地颤动着。上面布满新的伤痕。

“只要你不再伤害这可怜的生物——”

水手打断了他：“这是个他妈的海里的恶魔，牧师先生，看看它的模样。你的同情心没必要扩散到这种地方。”

“还是说亲爱的查尔斯有别的理由？”另一个声音说，更高，更圆滑，“我听说我们的牧师有特别的爱好——他对淑女可不感兴趣。”  
托德大笑一声。“噢，怪不得你晚上都和这东西待在一起。”  
查尔斯觉出一缕鲜血顺着额头滴落到他的睫毛上。托德的脸凑得离他更近，“你整夜都在干它，你这小荡妇？你看着它那张男人的脸，那恶心的鱼尾巴，就想和它搞在一起，是不是？”

他的话引起了另外两个水手的高声大笑。查尔斯吞咽了一口并不存在的唾液，“不，”他说，声音低弱，但努力瞪着对方的脸，“不，我没有。”

“你们这种恶心人的娘娘腔。”

揪扯着他脑袋的手松开了，查尔斯的头再次重重地磕到地面上，他下意识地蜷缩起来，拿手掌捂住痛得最厉害的地方。几秒钟后，他们听见甲板上传来一些模糊的动静，震得被虫蚀的空木板嗡嗡作响。查尔斯想爬起身来，却发现自己丝毫动弹不得。

“我们得走了，托德。”有人说，“再剥的话，船长就真的会发现了。而且我想甲板上有人。”

“牧师怎么办？”

“让他在这儿吧，”托德说，“权当是一次教训。”他朝查尔斯唾了一口，“恶心的勾当。”

他们离去了。吱嘎作响的楼梯通报着他们的位置。查尔斯趴在原地，努力眨着眼睛以缓解疼痛的晕眩。在他反应过来之前，泪水就顺着他的面颊淌了下来。又过了一会儿，他从地上爬起来，抹去流到自己眼睛附近的血。他想起温暖的泽维尔宅邸，想起他第一次见到大海时的好天气，想起他亲吻第一个男孩时心脏跳动的样子，想起第一次有人叫他“怪胎”和“娘娘腔”的时候，想起他今晚做的不寻常的梦。

确实很恶心。查尔斯愤怒地啜泣了一声，又很快忍住，泪水在无声的抽噎下飞快地滑过光洁的面颊。他从来都不是正常的那一个。他遐想男人。他——他甚至遐想一个人身鱼尾的怪物。他额头的血管疼痛地跳动着，湿漉漉的衣服紧贴着寒冷的肌肤，让他觉得自己的骨骼都打起了哆嗦。

“上帝，”他在黑暗中颤声道，把脸埋进冰凉的手里，有一瞬间觉得空气本身在旋转。

上帝不会理睬他。上帝可从没教导过要男人喜欢男人：上帝教导他不要屈服于欲望的勾引。思及此，查尔斯忍不住呜咽起来。他把自己的下嘴唇咬破了，因此尝到了一点血味。他不知道在黑暗中坐了多久。他能听见自己的哭声，难捱的喘息声，还有一种轻微的摩挲声。然后查尔斯觉出有什么凉凉东西裹住了他的后背，触感冰冷而柔软，即使隔着一层衣物也是如此。

他擦擦泪水，睁开眼睛望向自己身后。

人鱼流血的尾鳍圈住了他，半透明的、敏感的鳍信任地搭在他身上。没有了烛火和煤油灯，查尔斯这才发现那整条鱼尾此时都闪烁着一种莹白的荧光，好像镀了一层轻薄的银。鳍在这种光下显露出对称的血管和花纹。人鱼的恢复速度惊人，先前查尔斯上过药膏的地方已经全都开始愈合了。它的一角安静地搁在查尔斯伸出的手上，让牧师忍不住摸了摸它，看着它近乎温顺地拂动了几下。

查尔斯见过这条尾巴是如何轻而易举地在船身上留下凹坑，也见过它狂怒地挥舞起来的样子。但此时它把查尔斯轻轻裹住，态度几近温柔。

小牧师摩挲它，闪烁的鳞片在他手指下显得又滑又凉。他抬起头来。人鱼与他对视。几绺沾着血污的头发垂到他额前，在这种影影绰绰的黯淡光线下，他面容显得轮廓深邃，绿眼睛和尾巴一样冰冷，仿佛其下没有血液流动。人鱼的表情也很冷漠。但他显然在安慰查尔斯。至少查尔斯是这么认为的。

“对不起。”他轻轻说，声音在牢房里回响，“你不是怪物，我知道。——也许在你眼里，我们才是怪物呢。”

人鱼慢慢眨了一下眼睛，长而锋利的睫毛切割着浓重的黑暗。

为什么要这样看着我呢？几乎像一种明显的邀请。查尔斯想。我们都是欲望的奴隶。屈辱和疼痛让他浑身发颤。但他还是慢慢站起身来，朝人鱼走过去。他在呼唤他。

“对不起。”他说，不确定自己是真的想要道歉，还是只想发出一些音节。他的手碰上人鱼的面颊，他的肌肤一如既往的冰凉。他的绿眼睛湿漉漉的，薄薄的、沾血的嘴唇启开着。他的眼神近乎天真，专注地望着牧师，“你真的很会诱惑水手，对不对？”

他亲吻了他。人鱼的嘴唇柔软，那美丽的尾鳍在地上震颤起来，愉悦的、小小的痉挛。我在做什么？查尔斯想，但他没有停止唇舌的动作。撒旦诱惑了他。上帝抛弃了他。一切都和他梦中的一模一样。托德说得对，他并不是真的全心全意地怜悯这半人半鱼的生物，他也为他着迷。那样的面容，那样的身体。一个有欲望的牧师。一条腐烂到骨子里的蛆虫。

“接下来你要做什么？”他微微喘息着，泪水滑过面颊，“拖我到海底深处？诱骗我出卖自己的灵魂？”

人鱼只是朝他倾过身子，试图再次吻他。他那镇静、冷漠的绿眼睛里反射着自己鳞片上的微光。他那沾着血的鬈发垂到鹏翼般上扬的长眉间。

“哦，好吧，”于是小牧师说，“去他的。”他揽住人鱼冰冷的肩膀，指腹贴着他光洁的肌肤，然后再次亲吻他的嘴唇。“带我下地狱吧。”他道。

他们捕到一条鱼，查尔斯决定同他一道下地狱去。

温热的人类的身体与那冰凉的鱼身紧贴在一起，胸膛贴着胸膛，心跳应着心跳。在这寒冷的牢房里，查尔斯反倒觉得身体开始发热，兴奋与恐惧，愉悦与悲伤交织着在他疼痛的大脑中旋转。他闭上眼睛让人鱼亲吻着自己的脖颈。下一秒钟，他听见一声金属落地的脆响，然后牧师被什么又凉又湿的东西完全裹住了——人鱼那条散发荧光的尾巴。

鱼挣脱了那枚牢牢的钉子，在尾巴上留下一道豁开的狰狞的伤口，那整条鱼尾都疼痛地颤栗着，痉挛着贴紧查尔斯的身体，仿佛他能让他感到一点安慰。他一定是这样试了整整两天两夜，无时无刻不在挣扎着伤害自己，然后才终于从束缚中解脱出来。那双绿眼睛雾蒙蒙的，变得湿润，好像疼痛只使得他更加兴奋。

这不难想象。在深海的性爱一定纠结而激烈。他必定能承受疼痛。疼痛让他兴致盎然。

那温柔的亲吻变成了试探性的啃噬，人鱼轻轻咬着查尔斯的脖颈，仿佛在试探这小个头的人类可以接受多激烈的程度。查尔斯呜咽着回应他，拥抱着他，尽可能在那条尾巴上坐稳。尽可能不去想自己在做什么事情。

接下来要做什么呢？查尔斯不是没尝过这种禁忌之果。——只是他从未在摇晃的水牢里和鱼做过爱。但一切都自然而然，问题迎刃而解。他们的喘息声变得粗重，然后查尔斯觉出有什么东西顶着自己的臀部。他揽着人鱼滑凉的脖颈，微微撤开身子向下望去：在人鱼那纤窄有力的腰臀处，本应是腿缝的地方的鳞片稍稍打开，随着他腰肢的挺动从泄殖腔里露出了类人的阴茎。

这一幕本应古怪淫荡，事实上却显出一种奇异的性感。那云母般闪耀的鳞片，那刀削斧凿般的胯部的线条。“上帝，”查尔斯低低地说，紧张地笑了半声，“我倒没见过这种事。”他褪下自己的裤子，衬衫的领口在动作中歪斜地扯向一边。人鱼望着他，他苍白的肌肤现在终于晕染上了红晕，冷漠的绿眼睛也变得异常明亮。他好像并不清楚发生了什么事，和查尔斯一样，但本能已经使他们再次贴近对方。

查尔斯拂去垂到自己额前的沾满鲜血的鬈发，他脑袋上的伤口依旧跳动着发痛。他的一部分意识正努力警醒着他，如果有人发现他做了什么事，如果他自己意识到自己做了什么事——他的另一部分意识却是一团愉悦的乱麻。当他亲吻人鱼时，那种甜蜜的滋味近似爱情。

可怜的人鱼。与他一样孤独，一般屈辱。

很滑，很湿润，因此无需额外的润滑，甚至淫靡地啧啧作响。查尔斯慢慢、慢慢地坐了下去，觉出自己的双腿不由自主地被控制着朝两侧打开，开得很大很大，腿根处苍白的肌肉微微颤抖起来。人鱼望着他，翘起的睫毛好像花朵似的朝上下绽开，目光专注而关切，直到查尔斯喘出一口气。他颤栗着拥紧人鱼冰凉的身体，裤子纠缠到膝盖附近，后穴因为疼痛和快感阵阵不由自主地抽缩，那冰冷的尾鳍拥着男孩的脊背。查尔斯把脸埋进人鱼的肩窝，颤抖着呼吸，他们的腹部紧贴在一起，感受着彼此肌肉的紧绷。——他真大。

去他的上帝。查尔斯想。几秒钟后，快感就潮水般地淹没了疼痛和寒冷，翻滚着冲刷过来，让他的脚趾都痉挛不已。人鱼拥抱着他慢慢动作，好像他是一条格外小，姿势格外奇怪的鱼。他的双手依旧被束缚在一起，镣铐在碰撞间轻轻作响，滴着鲜血的尾巴愉悦地卷起来又舒展开，尾鳍拍打着积水的地面，溅起冰冷的水花。查尔斯前后颠动起来，无师自通地，仿佛在骑一匹烈马。每次撞向后方，他喉咙里都会发出一声满足的呜咽，他那结实的青年的身体前后晃动着，人鱼温柔地配合着他的动作，优雅的长长的尾巴在后面甩动。每次疼痛与愉悦交织的痉挛席卷全身时，查尔斯就紧紧拥抱住人鱼冰冷的身体，摩挲他那富有弹性的滑溜溜的肌肤。

小牧师湿漉漉地骑在那条鱼身上，浅色衬衫紧贴着皮肤，被汗水和血水濡湿的头发散落额前，他的裤子褪到膝盖附近，裸露出苍白而富有弹性的大腿和挺翘结实的臀部。他剧烈地喘息，双颊像玫瑰花瓣底部那样在白皙中透出淡红，他的嘴唇红得要滴血，蓝眼睛也起了一层雾气。快感一波接着一波袭来，人类不断扭动身体，试图让那根东西进得更深、更深、更深。

安静的水牢里只有他急促的呼吸的声音和那尾鳍抽打地面的响动。隔着木板与钢板，海洋在他们两侧和身底咆哮，温暖的洋流冲刷船身，仿佛他们在海洋中紧紧相拥似的。人鱼不停吻着他的脖颈，然后又低下头去吻他的胸口，吮吻着人类温暖的粉色的乳头，直到它发硬着挺立起来。他腰胯顶弄的动作渐渐加快，近乎粗暴，但那长长的尾巴总能帮助查尔斯稳住身体。

小牧师忘记了一切祷词，丢掉了圣经上的每一句话。那美丽的冰凉的尾巴抚摸着他发红的肌肤，敏感的尾鳍随着查尔斯每次呻吟而快乐地颤动。他的前列腺随着人鱼的动作深深浅浅地被顶弄着，一切都那么滑，那么凉，好像他正被水流爱抚。人鱼在旱地上显然活动受限，查尔斯已经能想象到他们在水中的性爱将会多么激烈而优美。

但现在也很好。查尔斯颤栗着颠动自己的身体，臀部高高翘起来，后脊弯曲着趴伏在人鱼怀里，几乎像一只求欢的小猫。他再次找到人鱼薄薄凉凉的嘴唇，激烈地侵入他唇齿之间。人鱼平静又优雅地回吻他，强健的鱼尾把他搂得更紧，人鱼柔韧的腰肢挺起来，美丽的肋侧肌的形状在肌肤下凸显而出。

泪水再次淌过人类的面颊。但这次不是因为屈辱，而是纯粹的身体的欢愉。他还从没感觉如此被爱过——流着血，发着抖时，他的感官却前所未有地敏锐。多么奇怪：他在这非人的生物身上得到了从未从人类那里得到的温暖与愉悦。汗水和血水弄湿了他的身体，他同时觉得寒冷却灼热，穴口抽搐着欢迎每一次疼痛的冲撞。

高潮几乎就像又一股温暖的洋流。查尔斯听见自己发出一声窒息似的叫喊，他挣扎着腾出手来稍稍触碰自己硬得发痛的阴茎，白灼的液体立刻就射到他们腹间。他的后穴立即下意识地阵阵抽缩，但人鱼的动作还没有停止。显然，他所习惯的性爱比人类的要激烈很多。那尾巴轻轻环绕住查尔斯筋疲力尽的身体，汗水顺着牧师的睫毛滴落下来，高潮后的虚弱让他瘫软在人鱼怀里，但他们依旧连接在一起。继续的顶弄让人类启开的唇瓣间溢出呜咽，那紧密结合的快感几乎让他难以承受。润滑的液体顺着他大腿的肌理向下滴落。小小的痉挛从他腿根处一路扩散到全身，更多的泪水从蓝眼睛中涌出来。

在迎来第二次高潮前，鱼的舌尖撬开了他几乎无力合拢的嘴唇，查尔斯发出含混又柔软的咕哝。最后一次抽插让他全身颤抖着绷紧，视野中出现一圈晕眩的白光。人鱼的精液从他们交合处满溢出来，查尔斯的后穴紧咬着他们彼此的连接。然后一切都慢了下来，仿佛时间本身也被怪异地拉长了，好像一块烤熟后变软的太妃糖。

他们喘息着拥抱在一起，那条长长的鱼尾战栗着慢慢舒展开，连半透明的尾鳍尖都颤抖不已。查尔斯恢复一点气力后，轻轻撤开身子。人鱼看起来还是那么尊严而美丽，汗水让他冰冷苍白的肌肤像鱼鳞似的微微闪烁。

“如果他们知道我们做了什么，”查尔斯听见自己嘶哑地说，声音勇敢却虚弱，他露出小小的微笑，“一定会把我绞死。你也活不了多久。”

人鱼专注地看着他说话时启开的嘴唇。

“所以我们得把你赶紧弄出去。”小牧师说，“趁着天还没亮。既然你已经挣脱了钉子。来吧……”

“那你呢？”

查尔斯差点从人鱼身上摔下来，那条灵活的尾巴立即扶稳了他。人鱼又朝他眨了一下眼睛。“你去哪？”他继续问。年青的男中音。发音不甚标准，但足够流利。

“你会说话？”牧师听见自己勉强发出了惊恐的问句，不知怎的，他的双颊也猛地变得通红，“你——你也听得懂？”

人鱼看着他。好像他是一只黏在礁石上的颜色新奇却格外蠢笨的海星。“不多。”他说，“我刚开始，学。”


End file.
